Ashleigh In Wonderland
by Gene's Gal
Summary: One-Shot Fic For My Best Friend, Mad Hatter/OC. Don't Own Movie, Character Or Book.


Ashleigh In Wonderland.

One-Shot For My Friend, Enjoy!

Ever since she could remember, Ashleigh had the same dream over and over again.

She was wandering through this strange world where nothing was at it seems and having tea with a man that had a top hat.

Before it ended, she and the top hat man would nearly kiss while the sun was about to set.

She would awake, stunned and wondering why she would make up such a werid yet beautiful dream for all this time?

Then again, it was always in her thoughts compared to her reality.

Stuck in a dead end job with bills pilling up to her eyeballs, she was living in a hellish nightmare.

Her boss was a moron, her friends simply refused to see her for no reason and her parents were far too busy to even speak to her on the phone.

Hell, even her tenth boyfriend dumped her because he was in love with someone else.

Now living alone in a damp and broken apartment, it was only her dream that made her live during the dull days.

But one day, while heading to work on a rainy Monday morning, a sight caught her eyes.

A white rabbit, dressed in a waistcoat, stared at her with it's intense gaze.

Thinking that she was going crazy, she looked away and carried on walking.

Feeling that it was still watching her, Ashleigh turned to see that it was tapping on it's pocket watch furiously.

Strangely drawn to it, she dashed towards the rabbit and followed him down a path she had never went before.

"Where are you taking me, Rabbit?" She asked it, though didn't reply.

Then it stopped to where a large hole lay and jumped in it.

Ashleigh gasped and ran to it only for her to fall down.

Her screams echoed the ever lasting hole, it seemed like hours until she landed with a bump on the grass.

Birdsongs, the gentle breeze against the trees and a sense of calm made her awake.

Stunned to see that she wasn't in New York anymore, Ashleigh slowly stood up and gathered her surroundings.

So peaceful and beautiful this place was!

Then she realised it in a instant, she was in her wonderland she dreamed about!

Laughing and crying at the same time, she didn't notice that the white rabbit was staring at her.

"Ahem." The rabbit cleared it's throat that made her stop and look down to his level.

She gasped, then leaned down to look at him deeply.

"Hello Ashleigh, don't be alarmed. You are in Your Wonderland, a place filled with calm and peace roam. Now I must take you to the White Queen, she is awaiting for you along with the Mad Hatter." He said, heading down the hill.

At first, she was shocked of a talking rabbit but she followed him.

The journey was silent.

She admired the sights before her, dozens of waterfalls and freshly blooming flowers appeared in her presence.

Then her eyes fell on a beautiful castle that stood proudly.

"Is that where the White Queen lives?" Ashleigh asked the White Rabbit.

"Yes, she had been waiting for so long for you and so has the Mad Hatter." He replied.

The gates open for them to enter the castle, women and men were dressed in white clothing who looked at Ashleigh like they knew her well.

She nodded at them all, then she turned to find the White Queen standing waiting for them.

The White Rabbit rushed to her side, proudly puffing his chest out.

"My lady, this is Ashleigh. She has come home at last." He said.

She looked at the White Queen with a smile on her face.

"Ah yes, she will be perfect to marry the Mad Hatter. He has been waiting for you for so long, ever since you dreampt this place." She said, showing a pair of perfect white teeth.

Ashleigh frowned.

"But I don't know who the Mad Hatter looks like, I'm not ready for marriage right now." She cried.

"Why don't you head to the tower? He will be waiting for you." The White Queen suggested.

"Can someone take me there?" Ashleigh asked.

"No, only you will know where to find him. Remember your dream, it will come to you." She replied, stepping aside.

Ashleigh studied the castle, thinking very hard about it.

Suddenly it came like a flash.

She dashed inside, not bothering to take a look around her surroundings.

Heading up dozens of staircases, not once breathless, she finally reached to the top and opened the door.

There standing by the baloney was the Mad Hatter, his back turned to her.

Ashleigh took several breaths, then slowly walked towards him.

Hearing her, he turned which made her stop.

Amazing eyes, a shock of ginger hair, a bright smile on his pale face, a colourful outfit finishing off with his hat.

Spellbound by his unusual beauty, Ashleigh dashed to his side suddenly realising that being apart from him was killing her.

"Is this real?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, only if you believe it." He replied in a very good English accent.

"The White Queen said that you were waiting for me to marry you, is this true?"

"Ever since you dreamed that dream, I had been waiting for the right time to escape from your life and make a brand new one here. Will you accept my hand?"

He bended down on one knee, taking out a box that held a beautiful jade engagement ring same to his eyes.

She gasped at it, this was too surreal to be happening.

"Oh Hatter, this is my dream coming true but what about my old life?" She asked.

"Do you want to return then?" He replied, in a disappointed tone of voice.

"No. I want to stay here and marry you. My old life is dead, I'm starting all over again." She said, with a smile.

The Mad Hatter placed the ring on her finger, then he stood and took her in his arms.

They could hear cheers and clapping from down below but they igorned it.

The sun was about to set, was the dream going to go ahead or will she awake in disappointment?

They leaned in close, letting their lips touch lightly until it turned into a full passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Ashleigh pulled away with her eyes still shut.

She reopened them to discover that she wasn't dreaming.

The Hatter was still holding her in his arms, the sun disappeared for the stars to appear in the sky.

She laughed and hugged him tight, it was all real.

The very next day, the wedding of Ashleigh and The Hatter went ahead.

It was a passionate and romantic service, some were left crying while others clapped at their joyful union.

Afterwards, they had a tea party filled with fairy cakes and tea.

Their first dance was a slow and enchanting tune, everyone was silent and was in awe of them.

It went on until the early hours of the morning, they all left except the happy couple.

Hatter took her in his home where they undressed and got into bed.

Instead of making love, they talked and talked until they were too tired.

Ashleigh laid in his arms, whispering goodnight to her husband which he returned to his wife.

Hearing him breathe heavily, she felt her eyelids droop and they shut for there was no more dreams to be had.

She was already in one.

Author's Note: Yes, It's Not Great And A Little Rushed But I Wrote This Fic For My Best Friend Who's Name Is Insipred For This. Please No Flamers, Nasty Reviews Or Comments. Happy Reading!


End file.
